Girl's Night
by LoneAuthoress
Summary: It's Girl's night,and what happens when Annabeth tried to teach Hazel and Penny about periods and sex? Moreover how do the boys react? (WARNING: OC)


**Okay,so one thing. Want to know about the full summary of Penny? It's on my profile,so read that first. REVIEW!**

* * *

"GIRL NIGHT!" Piper squealed,throwing a pillow at Annabeth's face. She suddenly blinked,then flushed. "My bad,my inner Aphrodite is coming out."

"Well,don't contain it McLean,because we finally have a night where the boys won't intrude." Annabeth smirked,grabbing the pillow Piper threw on her and sitting on it.

"So anyways,what are the boys doing?" Calypso asked while combing Hazel's hair. Penny snorted,taking a bite out of a pizza slice.

"Meh,probably farting,having sex jokes and drinking beer,whatever boys do." She shrugged.

* * *

"JACK NO!" Frank screamed,accidentally turning into a raccoon in his desperation. Leo was biting his lip,having a restrained expression on his face.

"Must-not-cry." He whimpered,his eyes watering. Jason was snoring,his head leaning backwards on the sofa,while Lord Apollo was listening now to music on his IPod,not aware of his surroundings.

"I WILL NOT LET YOU DIE!" Nico roared at the screen. Will was screaming hysterically,clutching Nico tightly.

"NO NO NO! DAD,WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Percy yelled,trying to control the ship from sinking in the water,causing all the punch and toilets to burst.

* * *

"Well,I won't be surprised to see the Poseidon cabin littered in soda cans and other stuff." Annabeth sighed. Piper nodded.

"Hey,what if we made them wear a bikini and a grass skirt,made them wear lipstick and wigs while dancing?" Penny grinned. The girls stared at her.

"Sorry,just a thought..." She muttered,helping herself to some crisps. Piper grinned mischievously.

"Yeah,so you can see Apollo's abs?"

Penny flushed deeply "Hey,it doesn't matter whether he has an eight pack or not!"

"What's an eight pack?" Hazel asked. Penny blinked,then shook her head.

"Well,how do _you_ know my boyfriend has abs?" She accused. Piper rolled her eyes.

"Remember that day when Apollo ripped off his shirt right in front of all of us?"

"Oh yeah..."

"Hey Annabeth,what're you reading?" Hazel asked Annabeth,who was sitting quietly,her nose buried in a book. Penny snorted.

"Let me guess. A Wikipedia?"

"No,it's Harry Potter. Honestly,I like Hermione Granger the most."

"No shit Sherlock." Penny snorted. "I like Tonks,Sirius,Dumbledore,Ron and most of all,Ginny,Fred and George. Why did Fred have to die?!" Penny moaned.

"I know! Like-wait,you read the books?"

Penny shrugged "When you've lived for a thousand years and are immortal,you've got a lot of stuff on your hands."

"Well,I didn't have books on Ogygia." Calypso shrugged "And Leo's too hyper to let me read."

"Sometimes,boyfriends can be idiots." Annabeth said wisely. Piper half smiled.

"But they are lovable."

"Agreed." Penny said,her mouth full of crisps. Piper grinned at her.

"Says the most romantic of all of us girls."

"Says the daughter of love herself."

"Ooh,burn." Thalia grinned "Well,I'm single forever. Literally."

"You're not the only one Grace." Reyna smirked.

"Dudes,we ran out of pizza!" Penny groaned. Piper turned to Annabeth.

"Does junk food make our periods stay longer?" She asked. Penny blinked.

"What's that?" She asked. All the girls stared at her.

"What's what?"

"That uh...periods? What's next,explanation marks and commas?" She asked. There was silence.

"So...you don't know what a period is?" Piper asked quietly.

"Yes I do! The tiny dot you use at the end of every sentence right?" She asked,grinning.

"Uh..." All the girls stammered,exchanging looks. Calypso gave a lopsided smile.

"Even _I'm_ not this stupid."

"Fine! Then what _are_ periods?" Penny asked,kicking back and looking at her friends expectingly. Thalia snorted.

"Luckily,I don't get it. Alright squirt,listen up. It's the red liquid that comes out of your..uh..banana split."

"Uh..what?" Penny asked,confused. Thalia face palmed.

"Fine! It's the red liquid that drips out of your..P-point,and while having that and having sex with Apollo,you get babies."

Penny's smile wavered "Wait,what?"

"What's sex?" Hazel asked,confused. Annabeth put down her book,sighing.

"Girls,I'm sorry I had to do this,but you need to know." She said,with a look of determination in her eye. Hazel looked excited and sat next to Penny,both of them interested.

"So periods are a type of,cycle that you have to go through,which last for about six to seven days every month." Annabeth explained patiently. "A liquid comes out in the colour of red,and that keeps coming every month. To prevent it,you need to wear a napkin-"

"Hold on" Penny said. She grabbed a folded tissue-napkin and tied it the best around her neck "Done!

Thalia snickered,and Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Not a napkin,Penny. A sanitary napkin."

"Why didn't you say that before?" Penny asked.

"What's a sanitary napkin?" Hazel asked,confused. Annabeth felt like pulling her hair out in frustration.

"It's actually a pad that prevents the blood from staining your clothes." Annabeth said,trying to keep her cool. Penny nodded.

"Well why didn't you say that before?"

"Idiot." Annabeth muttered under her breath,then continued on "Yeah well,girls get pregnant-"

"Ex-CUSE me?" Penny's smile faded at once "You mean...having b-babies?! I DON'T WANNA BE PREGNANT!"

"Penny,here have a Snickers." Thalia jumped in,handing her the chocolate,which she took at once.

"Why?"

"Because you're not you when you're hungry."

Penny took a bite.

"Better?"

"Better." She grinned,then turned back to Annabeth "Right,continue. How does it make you pregnant. Wait,does that mean girls get pregnant every month?"

"Huh?" Hazel patted her tummy to make sure she didn't have a baby bump.

"No,it happens only when you have uh..sex while having your periods. That results in baby-making."

"But..what's sex?" Hazel asked. Piper and Calypso exchanged looks,Reyna and Rachel were suddenly interested in the wall. Only Thalia was watching eagerly with an evil gleam in her eyes.

"Um..it's the process of...a boy and girl-"

"Or a boy and boy." Thalia shrugged "I mean,look at Nico and Will"

"-joining together to have a baby." Annabeth continued,ignoring Thalia. Hazel still looked confused.

"But-"

"Goddamn Hazel,it's when a boy and girl,or boy and boy,or girl and girl take off their clothes and kiss on the bed! Happy?" Thalia yelled. Hazel suddenly went very white,and started fanning her face with her hand.

"Right...continue Annabeth."

"Um yeah..so periods start when you're about thirteen or something-"

"But..how come I haven't got it yet?" Penny asked,frowning. Annabeth hesitated,pursing her lips.

"Well,Calypso was immortal on her island,and she didn't have it...I guess immortals don't have it."

"Well,immortals are pretty lucky." Rachel said,chuckling.

"Why don't boys have periods?" Penny asked,her head tilted.

"Because they don't have the types of cells and stuff to make babies. That only lies with the girls."

"Or maybe,they don't have the guts to have them!" Penny exclaimed,brightly. Annabeth was about to argue,but Piper cut in.

"Yeah,exactly!"

"Yeah! GIRLS RULE!" Penny cheered. Piper cleared her throat.

"Well yeah,that's probably it." She said,clearly uncomfortable. "So um..lets talk about something else-"

"Hey,why can't periods be blue instead? That'd be WICKED!" Penny grinned. Annabeth and Piper exchanged looks. Things were not going as planned. Hazel was starting to go even more pale.

"I bet the boys are having more fun than us." Rachel muttered.

* * *

"DIE STUPID TV,DIE!" Nico roared,hitting the broken screen again and again with his sword. Will was hidden under his blanket,shivering. Percy was screaming swear words at Poseidon for not saving the ship,Jason was still snoring,and Apollo was still listening to music. Frank turned into a gorilla and started tearing the wires apart.

* * *

"Okay,so like,what if we kept bleeding periods for like,forever?"

"Penny,it's not like that."

"But like,what if it-"

"Dude,you heard Hermione,shut up." Thalia interrupted,sipping on Coke. Penny frowned,then shrugged.

"Yeah okay whatever. So..Ginny must've had her periods a lot of times-"

"Stop. Just,stop."

"Right. Okay. Sorry." Penny muttered,nimble get on a blue cookie.

"Okay,what if-"

"PENNY!" All the girls screamed.

"Okay,okay! Sheesh...lets do something else." Penny grumbled,keeping her questions to herself...for now.

"Oooh,how about spooky stories!" Hazel suggested. Thalia shrugged.

"Works for me." She said. She switched off the lights and brought out a flashlight. Penny jumped up and raised her hand.

"Ooh,me first!" She exclaimed. As Thalia passed her the torch,she lit it and put it under her chin,her green eyes wide.

"On a spo-o-o-okay night.." She started.

"Yawn." Thalia said,bored.

"A girl got her periods.."

"PENNY JACKSON!"

* * *

All the boys who were wrecking the TV were panting hard. Frank turned back into a gorilla,and Apollo took off his headphones,looking at the wreck around.

"Did I miss something?" He asked,blinking. Nico shrugged and bent down to comfort his boyfriend.

"Hey,aren't the girls having a girls night?" Percy asked. All the boys looked at each other,exchanging similar looks,and they all ran out,leaving a snoring Jason behind.

* * *

"Alright Penny...if you mention periods one more time...I-will-slit-your-throat." Reyna warned. Penny put her hands up.

"Okay,okay. I won't mention it. Zip,zulch,nada." She said,pretending to zip her lips and throw the key. Reyna relaxed.

"Good. Now where were we-"

"CHAAAAAARGE!" A voice yelled,followed by several other boys running in. All the girls screamed and jumped as Percy,Leo,himself under the ,Will,Frank and Apollo charged in,all looking ravaged. Their screams died down,and they all stared awkwardly at each other.

"Uh...what are you guys doing?" Hazel asked.

"Uh...we wanted to...check on you girls?" Percy suggested,shrugging. Suddenly his eyes rested on the popcorn,and he grinned.

"Ooh,popcorn!" He said,and happily sat down eating the popcorn.

"So...what have you girls been up to?" Apollo asked. Penny shrugged.

"Meh,Annabeth was explaining about periods and sex."

CLANG

Percy dropped the popcorn bowl,frozen. He was not the only one. All the boys froze in their actions,eyes wide. Annabeth face palmed,and Piper buried her face in a pillow. Finally Apollo cleared his throat.

"Um...great!" He laughed weakly "So uh...I'm gunna..just leave.."

"Umm...I'll come with you!" Percy said hastily,standing up. Nico and Will followed,eager to leave,and also remained,staring at the girls. Finally a grin plastered on his face,and he clapped his hands together.

"Alright,so who want to do me first?"

..

 _Five seconds later_

..

"OW OW OW!" Leo yelled,as he was being chased by a huge wave of boiling water,some daggers being thrown at him,and several bowls and other stuff drove him out,all the way to the Poseidon cabin. As he ran inside,Jason woke with a start.

"What-what'd I miss?" He muttered,rubbing his eyes.

"Ah nothing much. The girls were talking about sex and periods." Leo said weakly. Jason blinked.

"Good night." He muttered,burying himself under the covers.


End file.
